Spencer Reid, ex con
by Book Freakz
Summary: have you ever imagined our little Spencer Reid as an ex-con? well in this story he is. Spencer Reid was one of those cons that the White Collar division would hunt down but he traded it his lock picks for an FBI badge. He and Neal go way back and are old friends. What happens when his team and Neal's team find out about his past? reid and find out! T 'cause im paranoid NO SLASH
1. Told

**Hi everybody! you may know me from my Percy Jackson fics but I love criminal minds and white collar so much and I was always thinking of a crossover fic with these two. Let me give you guys the facts of this story since I changed quite a bit of Reid's and Caffrey's actual stories so that they are intertwined. I know big words :P**

**in this story Neal and Spencer are both 30 **

**Spencer's mother taken to a sanitarium or something when he was 11**

**He did graduate high school when he was 10 instead of 12.**

**He met Neal when he was 14 and hey have been pulling scams ever since but a scam went wrong and Spencer was convicted of forging a signature and sent to jail for a year. **

**After he got out he started new and got into the FBI as a profiler. **

**He still helped Neal's scams but as a person not an FBI agent and only when Neal actually needed his help. **

**Spencer never actually lied to the BAU more like with held information of his past.**

**Spencer also, like Mozzie, helped with Neal's cases of cons.**

**Takes place of season 6/7 of criminal minds and just another case for the white collar unit.**

**Enjoy the story and tell me if you love it or I should dump it! **

* * *

**BAU**

The BAU stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit and they are all very skilled profilers. But upon these profilers is a former con man that traded a life of trying to run away from Suits for a life that put criminals behind bars and becoming a Suit as his old friend Mozzie calls them. But he never killed a man in his life of cons. The only time he killed a man was on the job of an FBI agent. In his life of crimes he met a very old friend, which he still is friends with of 15 years, and started a life of crimes with and his old friend and him became the best of cons and schemes. He was even put down in con's books for some of the plans he made up. He still kept in touch with Neal Caffrey, his old friend. He loved him like a brother but then the old ex-con ,of 10 years today, got caught and got sent to jail for a year convicted of forging a signature and after he got caught he never saw Neal Caffrey in person again but he kept in contact with him by phones and texting and facetiming. The old ex-con's name was and still is Spencer Reid of the BAU, the genius that graduated high school at a very young age. Yep people, Spencer Reid was a con at one very long period of his life but he turned it around. Reid now considers the BAU his extended family that he never really had. All he had when he was growing up was a schizophrenic mother that got sent to a sanitarium at the age of 10 and a father that left when he was 8. But Neal Caffrey and Mozzie will always be his distant brothers from the other side of the family tree but he still loves them.

So, when he heard that they were having a day where they had to get to know the White Collar division and how they work because Erin Strauss and Reese Hughes wants to know how the different branches of the FBI work together. Spencer was so excited he was practically jumping in his seat. The first thing he did when he was let out of the meeting was high-tail it out of there and text Neal about it.

_Hey, guess who's working with us for a while?-S.R._

He put his phone away but 2 seconds later his phone vibrated against his leg.

_Me! –NC_

He quickly texted back.

_See you soon- SR_

Neal quickly and swiftly responded

_See you later, old friend. – NC_

Spencer walked with a bounce in his step all the way to the place he is renting. He rents it from this sweet little lady named July and she has a sister that is housing Neal. The house is amazing and so nice and she has nothing against ex-cons, in fact she was brother in-law with one and best friends with one so she bends the law. Spencer Reid is actually a very classy guy with really nice taste in…. everything. He just never wore his nice suits in the office because of very active cases and he doesn't like to show off except when needed.

When he entered the old beautiful big house he saw a little dark skinned woman with long brown hair with gray roots. She has this old beautiful antique look to her and is the spitting image of her younger sister. "Hello Reid, up to anything?" she asked this with a mischvious air around her. Reid shook his head with an amused smile "nope, July, except getting my place upstairs ready for Neal when he comes over." She all of a sudden has an excited look on her face. "Oh, so I finally get to meet this famous Neal Caffrey that is basically your brother." She put a hand across her stomach and a hand under her chin. He gives a small chuckle. "Yea, I'm upstairs if you need me!" he starts walking up the stirs. "Ok, Mr. Reid!" she replied.

He opened his living space and inhaled and exhaled a large breath. The first thing he did was drop his messenger bag, open a bottle of fine wine, pour himself a glass and go to his closet. Half of his closet consists of his work wear. The other half consisted of suits. Italian suits, Gucci suits, Prada suits, and best of all, old fashion, alfani suits. He takes one out and stares at it with longing. "Hello, old friend. Long time, no see." And he shuts the door getting ready for tomorrow when his old friend comes.

* * *

**So tell me if you love it or I should dump it! 3 and sorry if it is majorly ooc**


	2. Author's note that makes me feel bad :

Hi everybody! I am so sorry to bother you with this authors note. I am going to be taking a little vacation or a writing break or hiatus, call it whatever you want. I will NOT be giving away my stories or discontinuimg them. I will probably be updting them in a month or 2 maybe 4? I dont know! Whenever i have time i will try writing. School just started and im gonna be having loads if homework and i dont want it hanging over you guys' heads about the next chapter. My main priority is school and getting back to my schedule of school and what not. Again im soooo sorry! Hopefully i can update in 3 weeks. I am sooo sorry!

-Bf


	3. Cuffed to a Chair

**Hey guys! I AM BACK AND READY TO WRITE! So I have taken a long hiatus and I am sincerely sorry for writing one chapter and then taking the hiatus and I really hope you like this chapter! Also, this story takes place during season 7 but Reid's haircut is the one in season 8. P.s. anyone reading this chapter and a fan of a few of my other works be ready for some chapters on my other stories!**

Spencer quickly hit the 'Snooze' button and got out of bed and made his way into his small bathroom for one and, occasionally, his one night stands. He brushes his teeth and washes his face. He looks in his mirror and runs his long finger through his short hair. He shakes his head at his uncooperative hair and strips. He goes into his shower and indulges in the warm wake up shower. He wishes he could be there for eternity but he knows he cannot and has to get to work to see his friend Neal. He turns off the water and grabs his white tower and ties it loosely around his waist. He steps out of the shower stall and his skin tingles as the cold air hits him. He shakes it off and takes a second towel and dries his hair. Once his done drying, he puts the towel behind his neck and shaves. He is done in two minutes because he has very light stubble. Spencer puts some aftershave on and then styles his hair with the gel that Neal introduced him to when he was 16. He remembers Neal telling him once Neal, himself, found hair gel, _"once you have a nice suit, look very slick, and you are very charming, nobody would ever suspect you for a con." _and he remembers Neal smiling and him rolling his eyes. He styles his hair in a very Neal-like manner and then gets dressed.

He put on his ironed white shirt, then his black slacks for his suit, then his beloved grey tie, with the grey tie tack soon after. He looks into his tall mirror and straightens his grey tie. He smiles at himself; he missed dressing like this wherever he went but his easy button up shirts and tan work pants are always convenient. He put the final piece of his suit on: his suit jacket. He breathed in the old scents of past wearing it and smiled. He grabbed his go bag and fedora and he was out the door.

He says goodbye and then heads to his favorite little coffee shop and orders black coffee with his sugar. He winks at the cute cashier and she blushes while handing him his coffee. He gives her a five dollar tip and walks out of the coffee shop with his steaming cup of sugar with coffee.

l/i/n/e/b/r/e/a/k/

The BAU has seen some strange things in their line of work, but they never thought they would ever see Reid in an Alfani suit with his hair slicked back and looking like total stud. Even though they were told to dress decently for the White Collar division, they never once thought Reid would be wearing that. All the people in the BAU's eyes travel with Spencer as he walks to his desk. Especially the women of the BAU's eyes. His team stares at him and blinks owlishly, not believing what they saw. Morgan, deciding he had enough with the silence, walks to Reid and just stares at Spencer as Reid works on the case files placed neatly on his desk while sipping his piping hot coffee. Spencer felt his presence and looked up to Morgan and asks, "May I help you with something?"

Morgan blinked out of his stupor and says, "Um, no, but I was wondering why you are dressing like that? Now, Pretty Boy, I know you take things to heart but when Hotch said the 'dress decently,' he didn't mean to dress in a three hundred dollar suit. Now, don't get me wrong, you look great, but it's only the White Collar division. Nobody super important."

"Because I want to dress like this and is the White Collar division here? And did they bring a small bald man and a well-dressed C.I.?" Spencer inquires and finishes with a charming smile filled with his pearly-white teeth.

"I am not tiny, Mr. Genius-turned-Suit!" a voice says with annoyance. "And how come Neal gets to have the good titles? Do you know where to get a good glass of wine around here?"

Morgan looks at Reid with raised eyebrows. "Does that answer your question, Kid? And the C.I. is with his boss in Hotch's office and his co-workers are in debriefing room having F.B.I. sludge while you sip some sugar with coffee. How does he know you?" the questions came out, rapid-fire style.

Spencer is already getting up out of his seat and starts to walk to where the annoyed voice came from when Morgan was asking him questions. He calls over his shoulder, "You don't need to know!"

The voice came from the hallway outside of the BAU offices and when Spencer walks into the hallway the sight greets him like an old friend. Mozzie cuffed to a cemented to the floor chair and him looking everywhere, paranoid that he has to be around F.B.I. agents, and yanking on his cuff every few seconds. Spencer throws his head back and laughs.

His laugh catches the attention of Mozzie. Mozzie whips his head in Spencer's direction and a smile instantly replaces his paranoid look on his face. "Ah, Spencer! It's so great to see you! I would get up and hug you but Peter told me I wasn't allowed to pick the lock and I had to stay in this exact same spot when he got back or else I would be going to jail for a night. Or two."

Spencer raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why?"

"Ah, Young Grasshopper, you were always one to want to learn." Spencer crosses his arms and starts tapping his foot showing Mozzie he is getting impatient. Mozzie looks down at the floor and then looks back up at Spencer and sighs. Mozzie puts his hands up in surrender position (well as best as he can with one hand cuffed to an arm of a chair) and explains in one sentence. "Suit thinks that if I am not cuffed to a chair, I am going to hack into the F.B.I. and learn all of its secrets."

Spencer laughs and takes a seat next to him in the empty chair. They start to catch up even though they have kept in touch after all these years. They talk about all the cons and scams Neal pulled after Spencer was sent to juvenile Hall when he was16. Spencer was let out six months later and then decided he wanted to become a F.B.I. agent. Mozzie and Neal disapproved of this for so many months via webcam and texts but once they realize that this is what he really and truly wanted they supported him, Mozzie calling him "genius" and "soon-to-be-Suit" as Mozzie's way of teasing. Spencer soon was accepted into Caltech University as a genius and got his 3 PhDs. Caltech knew they were accepting an ex-con but Spencer being a genius with a 187 IQ, able to read 20,000 words a minute, and an eidetic memory beat his juvie record by a long shot. They were still wary about it and very careful but decided he was too kind to be put in juvie for something violent. Gideon found him and was fully aware or his juvie record of forging an important document but overlooked that. He was accepted into the F.B.I. academy and started training. Amazing what the F.B.I. will do to bad records when they want a genius. Nobody but the head of the actual F.B.I. and Gideon knew of his past records. Well, nobody knew except the White Collar Unit. He was told by Neal that his nickname in the office was "the Young Gun" because he was so young when they caught him just as Neal's nickname was "James Bonds." He laughed at his nickname when he heard it. Spencer is considered a legend in the criminal world and he still has some connections in the criminal world, but no big heists have been committed by Spencer since he got accepted into the Academy, knowing he cannot keep committing the heists as he would be caught, but he still does little pick pocketing on a daily basis just for the mini-adrenaline rush he gets.

Mozzie gets on to the topic of Spencer and gestures with his free hand at Spencer. "Breaking out the old suits, right? And just for us? You shouldn't have! You look exactly how you did 14 years ago! How has the cases been? Not too gruesome for you, right? You know you could always transfer to the White Collar Unit and move to New York? The White Collar would be ecstatic about having a genius on staff for the cryptic codes and were the thieves would strike next and Neal and I would love to have you around." Mozzie says with a smile.

Spencer runs a hand though his hair, a bad habit of his when he is nervous, frustrated, or sad, and sighs. "You know I love you and Neal like family but my team has grown on me and became a 2nd family to me. I can't abandon them. I can't abandon my job, either. I love what I do, capturing criminals who do worse things than stealing, monsters on killing rampages, I love putting them behind bars."

Mozzie leans back in his chair and smiles. "Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life. Remember who said this?"

Spencer furrows his eyebrows before answering, "Confucius?"

"Correct! You haven't lost your touch," Mozzie says excitedly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Spencer says playfully. They sit there and play "Guess Who Said This Quote?" and laugh and joke around.

They hear the door opening and closing. They whip their heads toward the sound and watch as Spencer's boss Aaron Hotchner shakes hands with Peter Burke and his C.I. Neal Caffrey. Neal quickly spots them and they watch as Neal taps Peter on his shoulder and point towards Mozzie and Peter gives Neal a key. Peter points a finger at Mozzie and then at Neal and tells him something. Neal quickly nods and heads in Spencer and Mozzie's direction. He opens the glass doors and Neal smiles his charming smile. He pulls out the key and dangles it in the air, suspended by his hand and drops it and catches it mid-air. Mozzie pulls and yanks at his cuff annoyed and raises his eyebrow and asks in an annoyed voice, "You just gonna stand there and watch me sit here or are you going to un-cuff me?"

Neal chuckles and gets down on one knee and unlocks the cuff and stands back up and brushes off some imaginary dirt. Mozzie pulls the cuff off and rubs the spot where the cuff was. "Those, Sir, hurt," Mozzie says to Neal.

Neal looks at Spencer and can't help but smile. Spencer holds a hand out for a hand shake but Neal pulls him in and squeezes him. Neal pulls back and puts his hands on his shoulders, "It's good to see you, Pal."

**Well, that is the end of chapter 2! I tried to make this one extra long for you guys! Review and tell me what you think about this chap! And I will have a link on my profile page of what Reid's hair is supposed to look like when it is not slicked back. Updates will be sporadic and random, so I might update tomorrow o next month but I try to update as soon as possible! See ya! -BF**

**Book Freakz Music Corner! Come here and see that most awesome of awesome songs you should definitely check out! New and old!**

**The whole One Direction album 'Take Me Home'! (My favorites are kiss you, change my mind, over again, they don't know about us, and rock me!)**

**Paramore's pressure, brick by boring brick, that's what you get, and fences!**

**One direction's Irresistible **

**Ed Sheeran's The A Team and Lego House**

**Christina Grimmie's Liar Liar**

**Fun.'s some nights and carry on**

**The Fray's How To Save a Life, Syndicate, Found Me, Over My Head (cable car), She is and soooo many more!**

**Justin Bieber's Beauty and a Beat**

**All American Rejects' Swing Swing, It Ends Tonight, Move Along**

**Tune in next time for more awesome songs!  
**


End file.
